User talk:GW-Ezekiel
Hey Hmm, are you the same eze that i know? -- Xeon 10:17, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :I don't think so, not sure for certain. Should be able to tell once I get more detail in here --Ezekiel 10:27, 24 March 2007 (CDT) I think you forgot the Nightfall Elites on your captured elites page. Oops sorry, I didn't see that you do not own Nightfall. Disgruntled Celery 11:04, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :Actually, you're right I should add it. I don't own nightfall but I did use a trial and capped a few on that --Ezekiel 11:09, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Ach , k thx for saying it :p But it's fun anyway^^ Aambei Need any help w/ your page, I am pretty sure I know what you are trying to do. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:07, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :What've you got in mind? I think next I'll upload pictures of my characters, though I'll replace the one there with a narrower one when I do that. Ezekiel 01:12, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Revert Tell me, Ezekiel, why did you erase other people's comments? No one has disagreed with anything on the Game updates/20070829 so I find it intrigiuing that you took out the comments despite you could of simply added a comment under kale ironfist's. Flechette 04:49, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :Now that's interesting, unintended completely, I must've had an old page loaded before those comments were made, but then I didn't get a conflict error message. I think it must've been because I used the back button on my browser and went to that update page from an old recent changes. -Ezekiel 06:41, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::Same thing happened at Pain Inverter?--Gigathrash 04:10, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::No no, that was me being an idiot. Didn't notice it was a talk page. I saw the addition in recent changes and reverted it thinking it vandal. I'll have to slow down, these mistakes are far too frequent. -Ezekiel 08:05, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Hey Dude Yeah i know that now, me and Jennalee talked in-game, I was a little goofy at the time^.^ note the things to do page. I COMPLETELY FORGOT about the English spellings of the word just that wiki had given me a redline. BTW do you happen to know the colour code for a light purple, lightpurple doesnt work and im too lazy to lookup the Htm coding for it atm. oh and thx for the template on your user space XD totally ninjaed that. Neoezekiel 01:03, 28 November 2007 (UTC) : Try these three. 9999FF CC99FF FF66FF or what Marco said-Ezekiel 01:08, 28 November 2007 (UTC) 2 prof monsters You posted somewhere the only 2 profession monsters in GW were in GW:EN; I just thought I'd be a smartass and point out Hoss Rainswell is a boss with a Monk aura and is a Mo/E. Do you think something should be done about Zhu Hanaku? --Shadowcrest 01:59, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :I'd forgotten about him, he's already a special boss on account of a proph green too. We could put Zhu as Me/Mo, doesn't really do much, with Hoss he actually uses skills from both professions. -Ezekiel 04:09, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ah crap, Jungle Troll I was even more wrong, and there's nothing special about these ones -Ezekiel 09:19, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Lazy 2 monks run the above. Each casts Protective Bond, Essence Bond and Balthazar's Spirit (all on self), then Protective Bond and Life Bond on the other. Total effect being -1 e-regen each and neither can be damaged for more than 5% max hp. 13 protection prayers is required so either primary monk or you could try mesmer with Signet of Illusions and 13+ illusion magic. If monk primary a free elite slot and either way you have enough attribute points left to get 12 in another stat. So, do you think you could make something in 4+4 skills (Mo/? and/or Me/Mo) that covered the -1 regen, did damage, and healed? :Hmmm... Looks interesting. If you have aeons of time, you could toss in Retribution for damage :P And maybe Shield. Pesky monks can be dealt with by using SV/AV or Spirit Shackles, I suppose. If you're going Mesmer, taking Channeling could give you a lot of Energy (depending on other skills). Healing is easy; Mending :P You can run around with ~200 hp, take 10 damage per hit and only need an occasional Healing Breeze or Reversal of Fortune (if you have any DF, that is). Since running around with high hp is not-too-clever, you can get +1+3 prot and only need base 9 prot, which gives you a lot of room for damage/utility. :Ooh, or you could go emo and take Mo/N with Dark Aura and Touch of Agony/Wallow's Bite :P Unholy Feast for emergency heals, Offering of Blood for Energy? Or Blood Ritual-feeding one another. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:46, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::At the moment I'm thinking silly things. I don't think Br will be enough, at 12 blood you would be left with a warrior's e-regen (less after the 5 cost cast every 10s) Here's some silliness using boring old Blessed sig. ::It's far too late for me to think of anything worthwhile though so I'm heading to bed. I wonder if you can get your damage to round down to 0, a 55 monk with bond instead of spirit (max damage 2.75), using aura of the lich (max 1.375), but really, that would do better as a single bonded tank which would free up slots. Wait, I was going to go to bed, right. Ezekiel [Talk] 15:57, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Vandal Thanks for clearing that up... Silver Sunlight 10:09, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :No worries -Ezekiel 10:18, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::Think that's the last of them, hopefully :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 10:23, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::You have my respect for your efforts Blue.rellik 10:55, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Good work. Seems like you were the only one on hand for most of that and you handled it perfectly. I'm actually disappointed I missed out on the action. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:16, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Images You should re-upload your character images using a more specific name that links them to you. Just putting "Ezekiel:" in front of the current name should suffice. (Talk • ) 16:11, 10 February 2008 (UTC) King's English Sometimes you typie in King's English (colour) and sometimes you don't (armor). lol sorry It's confusing @_@ Lost-Blue 01:15, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :hehe, I would always use "-our", but I know the convention on pages here is "-or". Talk pages are fair game though, I usually use different ones based on who I'm talking to :P. -Ezekiel 01:18, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::kk intresting :) I use "un proper" English when I'm writing informally and also pretty badly like I do here hehe... but on formal papers I use King's English, amour FTW. Lost-Blue 01:21, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::When I want to be informally written I tend to go overkill on abreviations. I'd've is nice, though s'ow've is easier to use in context, it just doesn't look as nice. -Ezekiel 01:24, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::lol Lost-Blue 01:26, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Is s'ow've short for "It is how I would have?" 01:27, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::::: S'ow've you been? It's a contraction of "So how have". I can see how you got "It is how" but "It is how I would have" would probably come out to S'ow I'd've. Can always use I've and I'd as well, just to throw people off. (by which I mean something like; I'd a sandwich) -Ezekiel 01:40, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::: gessh even I got that <.< lol j/k ( I did get it but j/k to the offensive part) Lost-Blue 01:47, 13 February 2008 (UTC) bored? User:JediRogue/Community_Projects—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:50, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Adding screenshot is just nice and easy. Realistically it would be more worthwhile to go take pictures of the Snowmen, which are missing and easy to get to, this is just something quick.-Ezekiel 09:09, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Sir Bertran skills Hi Ezekiel, thanks for the information, I did not know that skills unlocked by an account would show up as well. Thanks for the correction. :No worries. -Ezekiel [Talk] 23:21, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Screenshot tagging When tagging vast amounts of unattributed images, be sure that the ones not in use get a delete tag rather than a screenshot tag. 08:57, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :I prefer to check the armour pages themselves to see if the existing image is better, but that slows down the tagging so instead I just hit unused images and check them there. Ezekiel [Talk] 08:59, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::That's probably fine too. Just make sure they get tagged correctly somehow, or chaos, mass pandemonium, people running in the streets, cats and dogs living together. 09:01, 3 March 2008 (UTC) 40/40 I am curious.. explain yourself. 20/20 wand and 20/20 focus = 36/36 according you? Greetings Syarco :When you're dealing with these percentage chances you can't straight add them, it triggers one set of 20/20 then the other. :What this means is that for each skill you have a 20% chance for a bonus (80% chance not to), then another 20% chance (80% not to). :Because it's one after the other you multiply instead of adding, which means that it's a 20% x 20% chance for both to trigger (4%) and to figure out the chance of only one triggering you can just work out the chance that neither will trigger and deduct that from 100%. :80% x 80% = 64%. 100% - 64% = 36% (we already know that 4% of that is a double trigger, so remove that) 36% - 4% =32%. :In short, when you use two 20/20 items, you get a 32% chance for a single bonus, and 4% chance for a double bonus. (During the 4% chance the bonuses stack, for example; 1/2 cast time becomes 1/4) When I say single and double bonus I mean one or both of the same type of bonus (so either one HCT or two HCT, not one HCT and one HSR) Does that make sense? Ezekiel [Talk] 15:28, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Test Testing :Tested? RT | Talk 09:22, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's leftover from that banning problem a little while back where people could edit anything but their own talk pages. Ezekiel [Talk] 09:24, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::ok! RT | Talk 09:26, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Uh, what? —♥May♥Wick♥ 14:58, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Project:Admin_noticeboard#Blocked_by_IP RT | Talk 15:01, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::You were there! Project:Admin noticeboard at the bottom. When we were trying to fix that, I moved my talk page (couldn't edit, but could move it) which left a redirect behind, to check that the moved page could be edited I put test there (which later became here when I moved it back after it was fixed) Ezekiel [Talk] 15:03, 21 March 2008 (UTC) eze vs. vandal /cheer, /goteam, etc :x I'd help you but I'm till new at wikicode, I'd probably make it worse!... go Ezekiel go. 09:28, 25 March 2008 (UTC) : Man, I wish I could help you at the moment, but only making things worse :( How can I revert those changes ? Only get "page already exists" ? Anyway, good job ! -- -- ( talk ) 09:31, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks :). I don't like the RC spam, but it only takes 2 clicks to undo this type of vandal so it's quick, could you check out the snowman summoner page? I think there's something wrong there. Ezekiel [Talk] 09:32, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::If you go to Move log you can select Revert to cancel that move. But yeah, I don't want into any edit conflicts either, so... J Striker 09:33, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't think I fixed it the official way, but he had two different redirects set up so I just rebuilt the page. :x 09:39, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Its obv a bot :( 89.241.160.82 09:42, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :lol, I'll take that as a compliment. But no, I'm just clicking. Ezekiel [Talk] 09:44, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Bladed Recurve Bow still needs to be restored, I don't know how. 09:48, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::nvm, figured it out. 09:50, 25 March 2008 (UTC) /raor!, Okay. I might go play something. Good group everyone, I'll add you all to friends and we'll meet up to 4-man the vandals again sometime. Ezekiel [Talk] 10:16, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Hehe. See you. 10:23, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :: Figured out what went wrong: you did hit the 'revert' button faster most of the times :) -- -- ( talk ) 10:26, 25 March 2008 (UTC) That triple-move the vandal made was a bitch to revert, but nicely done. Un-moving pages AND adding delete tags, you had twice as much work then me... this is why I don't take showers. The moment I do, some vandal comes and starts messing up the wiki. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:57, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Ahaha~ You're tagging everything as "unsused," which doesn't matter particularly but is quite funny to me. 07:27, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :So that's why it looked wrong. Ah well, might as well keep doing it. Ezekiel [Talk] 07:29, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::LOL! Eze, you are very cute (by making that action, I have no idea what you look like irl =P). 07:30, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::That's just the way I like it, good old internetted ninja-ing. Hell, if you turn "view minor edits" off you'll never see me. Ezekiel [Talk] 07:42, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey, me too. :o Judging by Pan's intervention on my talk page, his minor edits are not, in fact, turned off. xD 07:44, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Pan's a chick, actually. Maybe. 07:46, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Pans a guy, actually. — Warw/Wick 12:27, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Felix got owned, actually. RT | Talk 12:28, 30 March 2008 (UTC) External links With external links (just a single set of brackets), the way to put in the text to be shown is to separate it with a space, NOT with a | . In case you didn't know, or if you needed a reminder :P --Gimmethegepgun 20:38, 23 April 2008 (UTC) E is a Darn nice guy! Thanks for posting the template code for that, been loving those builds (your air and earth builds); they eem to synergize really well! Vid NuevTALK 23:47, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :No worries :). Ezekiel [Talk] 03:24, 24 April 2008 (UTC) VANQUISH WITH ME. :D 21:49, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :You'll have to say hi sometime I'm on. 'fraid I can't say when that will be right now though. Ezekiel [Talk] 01:47, 26 April 2008 (UTC) D III Oh yes. Can't wait till it's finally released.. (Kinda odd KoY has it as a game he plays, since it isn't released... but oh well). What are your thoughts on the WD? --- -- (s)talkpage 15:23, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Damn right. I know its on my list of games I play even though its not out yet, but I play it in my dreams. ^_^ I can't wait for it to come out, I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it now *fangirls squeal* ky™ 16:02, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::First reaction was that WD is a combination of Necromancer and Druid. With a bit more thought however I'd say it's more like a druid with some necromancer style skills. The WD's minions seem more comparable to pets than to skelies, he never raises more than 5 in that clip, they don't require corpses, and the general feel of them looks more like having a few wolves rather than leading an army of skeletons. While I will certainly miss a minionmaster necromancer (General consensus puts necromancers as very unlikely and the MM potential for WD looks as said, more pet like) I do like the idea of augmenting summoned pets with other skills like the locust swarm and firebomb (should lead to more synergy and combinations). Locust swarm itself looks more useful than the entire poison tech tree in DII, especially with it's plague-like spreading (I never tried a poison nova necro but considering the naturally high poison resists in nightmare and later I don't think it's worth it). ::Short version: I will miss Necromancer but Witchdoctor looks like a decent addition for the "non-nuke caster" class and should work well with the other classes as well as by itself. It is a bit of a pity that the gameplay video is not real* gameplay, but it does look nice. Ezekiel [Talk] 11:36, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::Can I pop in to talk about how much the cinematic made me *ahem* happy? I also noticed how the enemies did nearly no damage to the characters (except the last boss who did two fatalities but I think that was scripted) but brushed that aside because I thought they were using god-mode or something - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:45, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'd say the biggest giveaway was that the barbarian's manabar never moved, despite spamming skills constantly. Really, considering the amount of damage the Thousand Pounder actually dealt when it hit, the barb could easily have just stood still and tanked it. But really, we all watched it to see the awesome attacks, ragdolled enemies, boss enemies and destructible terrain anyway, so I'm happy. Ezekiel [Talk] 11:56, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Apparently the Barbarian doesn't use mana but instead rage (as seen | here). Though you're right, I loved the 3d environment (especially at the beginning when you see all those monsters climb up the wall) and the attack animations - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:01, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::His blue bar bubble did move some time, but dunno where. I think the monsters sucked a bit, cause it's dumb to show off the game, and get pwned, mrite? :P Also, glad you're not a WD hater, like most people. They're usually complaining the Necro was unique and should make a return and blah... I never found the Necro that unique, actually. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:08, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well personally I would prefer they stuck with the established classes from D2 (but that's only because I want my Druid and Amazon) but I don't really mind otherwise. What would totally rock is if there was a secret Angel/Demon profession. Probably have to beat the game with only those throwing potions no-one ever used from D2 - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:13, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I used tossing pots! In Normal act 3... Rancid Gas Pots make quick work of huge mobs of Fetish'. Faster than beating them up one-by-one, that's for sure. About classes: D III will feature 2 classes from D II and 3 "new" classes. So, I think they'll retain the sorc, too. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:17, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Technically they can't have the Sorceress directly, they'll have to rename them at least. This is because sorcs are all chicks or something according to lore - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:26, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Eh, I thought that story only went for Amazons (well, there are males, but only the females are hunters, the men stay at home and do the dishes n stuff... ) --- -- (s)talkpage 12:28, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :I think it's somewhere in the D2 manual - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:29, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::Sorcerers exist. Dont have a Lore book laying about, so dunno if that's the same as in the manual? --- -- (s)talkpage 12:32, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::They're from a different group from the Sorceresses though - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 13:57, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I think when trying to figure out what there will be it's much easier to see the classes as roles rather than by their names. DII had; Offensive Melee, Defensive Melee, Caster, Ranged Martial, secondary (non-nuke) caster. Then the expansion added hybrid characters with the pets/tranfsorm/nuke and the combo-melee/gadget. Really, DIII has melee offense barbarian (dual wielding and two handed weapons) and a secondary caster (with pets). If the game has shields then there will probably be a class with defensive melee skills and auras (paladin equivalent). If the game has bows/javelins/throwing axes/etc. then there will probably be a class that uses them (amazon equivalent, obviously replaced to allow for both genders). Then since WD doesn't seem to pack the raw damage side of spellcasting there is probably a main caster (sorc equivalent, name similarly changed). That said, these are very vague and while martial ranged is probably in there there's no reason it couldn't have traps as well, or the melee defensive could have transformations. I think they are more likely going go with a gender neutral names for all classes. With that in mind I highly doubt the names sorceress&sorcerer or amazon will stay, but there will most likely be classes that fill their roles. Ezekiel [Talk] 14:00, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Damn these posts of mine have been too long. Ezekiel [Talk] 14:00, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::A Wall Of Text! Burn it! Burn it! - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:10, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::Quick! Meteor! Frozen Orb! Spam spam spam it down --- -- (s)talkpage 09:54, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Birthday Present Thanks for testing that big red warning for me! --◄mendel► 11:29, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :no worries, it'll come in handy again in a few minutes. Ezekiel [Talk] 11:30, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::It may not be obvious, but you (should) also get that when you preview. --◄mendel► 11:34, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :::oh aye, I assumed it would. But this time I actually listed and counted it all properly, should be right now. Ezekiel [Talk] 11:39, 22 July 2008 (UTC) footnotes Apparently when you want to add what in printed text would be a footnote, you use HTML comments. I've taken to using small text for this purpose. --◄mendel► 09:41, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :I do like small, but in that particular case it was to make the message shorter. Because the explanation used three line breaks, small would've left it as long as normal text. Ezekiel [Talk] 03:17, 6 September 2008 (UTC) I had an argument interrupted and interpreted by eze and all I got was this stupid userbox So, some people deserve a userbox rather a lot like this one, maybe there's a better way to word it for the same point but seeing as this is meant for other people not myself I can't really be the judge. -Ezekiel [Talk] 13:53, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 14:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC)